Ask Any Questions to Any Country!
by Theinsanemoirail
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**WannaDieMiku**: Hi guuuuys! Just send in reviews to ask any country any type/form of question and it WILL be answered! Mwhuhahaha! If these guys refuse . . . well, lets just keep the details out. ^.^

**England**: Oh. Bloody. Hell.

**America**: Dude! She looks so cute and innocent! But her actions are so scary! .

**WannaDieMiku**: I know! It's sooo funny that my friends think I act like ! Well, at least when i'm in a good mood . . .

: Ve, i-i'm not sure if I want to answer questions . . .

**Germany**: For once I agree with Italy, i'm not sure if I want to do this either . . .

**WannaDieMiku**: Its ok Italy! I'll give you lots and lots of pasta! Though, I like pasta to so is it all right if we share the pasta? Germany, just do it or die, ok~? ^.^

**Prussia**: Kesesese! I'm not gonna do it and you can't make me cause i'm waaaay to awesome for you, human!

**Ancient Bohemia**: Prussia, if you don't, do you want me to take away Gilbird again?

**Prussia**: You should be talking! Who is the one who got over run my HRE for a period of time?

**Ancient Bohemia**: Oh yeah? What about you and a certain, um, I don't know, Russia?

**WannaDieMiku**: Okay! Thats enough drama for one day! Lets just leave the drama to the questions! All right people, bring on those questions! ^.^

**Prussia**: SEXIST WEAKLING!

**Ancient Bohemia**: DRUNKEN ECOTIST RAPIST!

**WannaDieMiku**: Aaand their fighting again. ^.^' Please hurry . . . I really don't want them demolishing my house again!


	2. Unknown

_Few Q's for Iggy_

_What's the coolest magic spell you casted?_

**England: Probably the coolest spell I have done is that I made a specialized curse for that good for nothing Wanker**(America)

**America: Yeah but it totally backfired on you and turned your bushy eyebrows pink for a whole week! Ahahaha! Dude! That was the funniest thing ever!**

**England: No it wasn't! Shut your mouth! And my eyebrows aren't bushy there . . unique. **

_Are you still mad at America for the American revolution?_

**England: Well, it doesn't matter since he would've turned out to still be a git and, well, I guess i'm not too mad anymore. The past is the past.**

_Are you friends with Charlie the Unicorn?_

**England: What? You mean _the _Charlie the Unicorn that America made up to make fun of me? He's not even real! So, no.**

**America: And yet you think Flying Mint Bunny is real .**

**England: Yes he is! And I can prove it! Once he comes back. He went to fairy land today to visit some old friends.**

_Aren't chips an American food?_

**England: Sadly I have to say it was a French chef who discovered it. But he did live in America.**

**France: Honhonhon, zo are you finally exepting my cooking?**

**England: Bloody hell no! And these are my questions! Go away!**

**America: Sheesh, party pooper.**

**England: I said out!**

_If you had any superpower, what would it be?_

**England: Hm, I think I would have the power to be able to curse anyone. Even though I am pretty good.**

_Is France really that perverted?_

**France: no-**

**Everyone: YES!**

_Have you ever worn heels?_

**Prussia: Yup! There was this one time when he was dru-**

**England: NO I HAVEN'T!**

_Are my questions bugging you?_

**England: Of course not, I enjoy answering your questions**

_What was it like to be a pirate?_

**England: Oh the good old times . . . *lost in good old memories**

_What's your favorite drink?_

**England: Well in my country the most popular drink is beer but its not my favorite. I still enjoy it though. I believe my favorite drink is a nice cup of hot tea.**

* * *

><p><strong>WannaDieMiku: Thanks so much for the questions!<strong>

**Oh! Also I forgot to put this on the plead for questions so,**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AT ALL!**

**Prussia: Yeah if she did then who knows what she would do to us. Eesh.**


	3. Unknown 2

_Qs for Canada_

_Does Kumajirou really talk or is it ventriliquism?_

**Canada: No he talks. By himself. ^.^**

_Can I hug you?_

**Canada: Um, s-sure? No really gives me hugs since they say they can't see me . . . **

_What's your favorite way to make/eat pancakes?_

**Canada: I'm not to picky with my pancakes but I really enjoy it when they come out golden and really fluffy.**

_Have you ever snapped?_

**Canada: . . . Yes but no one seemed to even hear me . . .**

_Do your glasses represent Quebec? It's loopy and demands to stand out, just like Quebec._

**Canada: Y-yes! Finally someone who noticed! I-i'm so happy ^.^**

**Ancient Bohemia: I noticed . . .**

**Prussia: Extinct countries don't count!**

**Ancient Bohemia: Your extinct too.**

**Prussia: . . . I'm to awesome!**

**Ancient Bohemia: *sigh, no your not!**

_Could I hug you again?_

**Canada: Sure I guess ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>WannaDieMiku: Thanks again! Oh, Ancient Bohemia and Prussia, stop fighting or else~! ^.^<strong>

**Prussia&Ancient Bohemia: Fine!**

_**DICLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! **_


	4. Unknown 3

_I have questions/comments for some._

_To Canada: yes I can see you. I am Canadian after all. But why are you so soft spoken in the first place? Considering who you live above... _

**Canada: I'm not quite sure. I guess i've always been soft spoken. Yeah, America can be a bit . . . loud, but, you grow to get used to it. Your Canadian? Thats so cool! I'm really glad! ^.^**

_To England: "Dumbledora the Explorer." That is honest to God my ringtone when someone calls or texts me. That was, is and forever will be the greatest magic chant in history. I congratulate you._

**England: Why thank you! At least someone knows who's the greatest black magician!**

**Russia: *Gives off evil aura**

**England: S-second best! I meant to say second best! *runs off speeding**

**Russia: I thought so~! ^J^ **

_To Sealand/Seborga/Wy: I don't know if you three know this, but did you know there are around 60 of you micronations?_

**Wy: Really? Sweet!**

**Sealand: Oh yay! We should meet them and combine all our nations to make an even bigger nation to conquer all, staring with England!**

**England: Hey you brat!**

**Seborga: . . . I kind of knew that . . . **

_To Norway: *backs up a bit* yea you kind of scare me a bit, but I'd like to know why your curl...floats...beside your head..?_

**Norway: You do? Ok. Why my curl floats beside my head? Because it does. T.T**

_To Prussia: are you ever going to come back on the map?_

**Ancient Bohemia: Well, you see, since he and I are 'gone' I don't think we can actually come ba-**

**Prussia: AW HELL YEAH I'M COMIN' BACK! This much awesomeness has to come back! Eventually . . .**

**Ancient Bohemia: No you won't, and stop interrupting me when i'm talking.**

**Prussia: Yes I will! And this is my question!**

_To Ancient Bohemia:..I like your name. Um, where WERE you on the map?_

**Ancient Bohemia: Thank you! ^.^ My nation was where present day Czechoslovakia is and parts of Poland, Slovakia, Austria, and Germany. Though, I was apart of the Holy Roman Empire for a while . . . -.-**

**Prussia: Kesese! You suck!**

**Ancient Bohemia: No, I don't. Your the one who sucks. You can't even tell genders apart!**

**Prussia: Yes I can! I'm the awesomest at it!**

**Ancient Bohemia: Oh yeah? Ok, mister "i'm so awesome! Kesese!", whats my gender?**

**Prussia: . . . a dude?**

**Ancient Bohemia: I'm a girl you blazen! I'm even wearing a skirt!**

**Prussia: well sorry, you just got tiny tits. You could've been a dude thats like Poland. **

**Ancient Bohemia: WHY YOU LITTLE LIANA! *starts beating him up**

**WannaDieMiku: Thx again! Ok, so, A.B kind of starts talking in her own tongue when she gets . . . pissed off. I'll tell you what she said: **

**Blazen – idiot, freak, etc.**

**Liana – pervert**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! **


	5. Dsar

_Liechtenstein: While I believe you're one of the most adorable things on the planet, my friend is terrified of you (I. don't. know. why.) I'd like to know is there anything in your history that would count as terrifying? (...and no, Switzerland doesn't count because she's not afraid of him...)_

**Liechtenstein: Um, i'm not quite sure. I don't think I did anything bad. Did I big brother?**

**Switzerland: Of course not.**

_Canada. Explain Justin Beiber._

**Canada: H-he's just a guy that can't really sing. I guess. I mean, the girls seem to like him so I guess he's not that bad. ^.^'**

_America. Explain Rebecca Black._

**America: Yeah I know that she sounds pretty funny, but DUDE! Have you herd her Friday song? It's so catchy! .**

_Between Spain and Romano, which one of you likes tomatoes the most?_

**Spain/Romano: I do!**

_Which one of you is sitting in Busby's chair?_

**Everyone: *looks in the direction of Busby's chair**

**England: Russia? No! Get out of the chair your going to-**

**BOOM**

**Russia: Oops, looks like I broke it again, da? ^J^ **

_I heard rumors, China, that you're hiding weapons of mass destruction behind the Great Wall. Is that True?_

**China: No, but I did hear Russia is doing something like that, aru.**

_For all those who wear glasses, do you actually need glasses to see? (Please don't say it makes you look smart, America cause it doesn't. I found a pic of you on the internet saying you instantly shatter the stereotype that people with glasses are smart. Which is pretty darn depressing because I. WEAR. GLASSES. TOO!)_

**America: Aw dude c'mon! Thats the only heroic reason!**

**Austria: Yes, of course I need them. **

**Canada: Well, yes.**

**Germany: *nods head Ja, but only when i'm reading or doing work.**

_Austria, who taught you how to play the piano?_

**Austria: I taught myself thank you-**

**Prussia: Nah man, he just read an instruction book!**

**Austria: No! Go away Prussia!**

_Russia, when you say you want to be one with everyone, does that include Belarus?_

**Russia: Nyet! *scans area Sh! If you say her name to loud she'll come!**

**Belarus: Big Brooother, marrymemarrymemarryme!**

**Russia: GO AWAAAAY! *screams/cries while runs away**

_Canada, if no one can see you, why don't you prank them?_

**Canada: I couldn't do that! That would be mean. Besides, not everyone can't see me right guys?**

**America: Hey dudes, i'm getting hungry! Lets go to McDonalds or something!**

**England:Bloody hell, America! We are not going there!**

**France: Oui, for once I agree with England!**

**: We could all go out for pasta!**

***everyone exits room while still trying to figure out what to eat**

**Canada: Hey, guys . . . They forgot me again . . .**

* * *

><p><strong>WannaDieMiku: Awww, poor Canada! I'll go eat somewhere with you! Oh! Anyone want to do the honors? How about Japan?<strong>

**Japan: Hai, WannaDieMiku does not own Hetalia or any of the characters.**

**WannaDieMiku: 'Cept Kamila!**

**Ancient Bohemia: Yup! All hers! ^.^**

**WannaDieMiku: Well, see you next time! **


End file.
